Better to have loved
by Glitches and Malfunctions
Summary: Oblio has finally let someone into his dark mysterious land of beauty, and that person happens to be Bodie, who has been avoiding him lately, missing date nights, taking extra shifts and spending more time with Glitch and Mo. Later he regrets ever opening new doors and letting others in. It was never the thought that he didn't care enough but the fact that he cared too much.
1. Daddy problems

Bodie glistened in sunlight almost god like as he stepped out of the shower in his private dorm in DCI. He sighed in content, drying his golden mop like hair. He was beautiful and half naked with only a tiny towel wrapped around his slender waist. Which was why Oblio couldn't help but barge into his lover's room enraged, looking for some way to vent his "daddy problems." He slammed the door behind him turning around to meet Bodie's surprised yet terrified gaze.

"H-hey what's up chopsticks I was just-"

"Take it off." Oblio cut the blond off coldly as he began to peel off his leather jacket.

"Oh, um about that, you see today I have an ex- mph," Bodie stammered back onto the bed as the blunnet smashed his lips up against his own.

Said blond pulled away from Oblio, panting slightly still wet from his shower. "Look Chopsticks I'm trying to get dry and you're certainly not helping with that," Bodie joked looking down at Oblio who was currently straddling him in a demanding manner. He looked up at the blond with a look that most would call emotionless but, Bodie knew better. After a few months of being with Oblio he could read the blunnet like a book (at least he thought so), which was saying a lot. He knew Oblio better than anyone ever had because he took his time but only for Oblio.

"Chopst-," he stopped himself and place a hand on Oblio's cheek, sighing, "Oblio its okay just let it out." Bodie pleaded; he wanted to see his lover happy.

Oblio starred at him before leaning down towards Bodie's ear and whispering: "That's what I'm trying to do." He bit down on Bodie's ear causing him to yelp. Oblio's hands however were currently distracted with Bodie's slender waistline, caressing and massaging his hips.

Not wanting to go against his lover's wishes Bodie closed his eyes and took Oblio's rough treatment. But he couldn't help but think of how bad of a boyfriend he was letting his boyfriend take all of his anger out on him.

Of course Oblio would never hurt Bodie mentally or physically but he sure could hurt him sexually, which sort of led to mentally and physical abuse once you thought about it. But Bodie was not one for thinking very heavily.

Bodie's eyes shot open when he felt Oblio begin to grind his lower entrance into his arousal, which was currently uncovered. Bodie groaned, disappointed in himself for getting lost in the lust of this moment. "O-Oblio stop," he pleaded once again.

The blunnet pretended not to listen, purposely throwing his head back and moaning Bodie's name. Oblio peeled off his pants along with his briefs and began to dry hump said blond. He pulled the blond into yet another kiss, this one sloppy but, not as aggressive as the last. He tasted the blond's mint flavored cavern, licking the roof of his mouth and sucking on his plump lips and tongue.

Bodie'd finally given up when Oblio stuck his two fingers into his mouth and began to suck seductively. He could feel Oblio's arousal rubbing up against his abdomen begging to be released. Oblio soon slid the fingers out with a sting of saliva trailing behind. He led Bodie's coated fingers to his entrance where he urged the blonde to put them in.

Bodie starred at him through half lidded eyes as he took the hint and began to tickle Oblio's entrance causing said Asian to shiver in pleasure. Bodie kissed him once again and stuck the finger into his lover. Oblio immediately stiffened, trying to relax as he pushed up against the finger trying to get Bodie inside of him as soon as possible. Bodie stuck another finger into Oblio as he began to scissor him. He pushed up into Oblio trying to find what he was looking for.

He pushed up against one spot causing the blunnet to moan which was a good react but not what he wanted. Then he pushed up against yet another stop emitting a high pitch yet stifled screech from his lover causing Oblio moan, 'there do it again.' Bodie poked the spot once again hearing his name being called by his lover.

"Huh?" Bodie teased Oblio.

"I said put it in," Oblio forced out, having difficulty concentrating on even putting a few words into a sentence.

Bodie removed his hand from Oblio's entrance and sat there starring at the blunnet with a smirk on his face. "What are you waiting for chopsticks? You wanted it, so you put it in."

Oblio frowned, he hated when Bodie got cocky, especially during sex. He positioned himself above Bodie's arousal and pushed down slowly as tears strung in to his eyes. He stopped midway trying to adjust.

"What wrong you need help?" Bodie forced out, smirking at his lover. Although Oblio never said anything Bodie caught the hint and turned them over so that he was on top and Oblio was lying in the bed. He pushed himself in further emitting a low moan from Oblio. Once he was all the way in he stopped waiting for Oblio to adjust. However, Bodie became speechless when Oblio'd pushed himself down further on to his arousal. Bodie hissed barely noticing the tightness of his boyfriend.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Bodie slid out half way and slammed in his boyfriend, causing said Asian to moan loudly. Bodie began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend uncontrollably not listening to any of Oblio's pleads until he heard the word 'harder' which is when he went haywire thrusting in and out of his boyfriend more forcefully.

Oblio dug his nails into Bodie's back leaving ten crimson streaks, which the blonde would probably gloat about the next day. He arched his back causing his arousal to rub up against is lover's abdomen. Although Oblio loved the sex he wanted more as he pushed down meeting Bodie's thrust each time, causing them both to throw their heads back moaning the other's names.

Oblio screamed as Bodie's arousal was forced up against his prostate. "Do it again," he pleaded.

Bodie obliged pulling all the way out until only the tip was in and slamming into his boyfriend.

"Brandon! More!" Oblio pleaded once again, reburying his finger nails into the back of his lover.

Bodie repeated this until could feel that he was close so he began to stroke his lover's arousal while thrusting into him over and over again.

Oblio threw his head back screaming Bodie's name before he climaxed into said blond's hand and onto both their stomachs.

Bodie continued, coming less than thirty seconds after Oblio, moaning his lover's name. He collapsed on to Oblio panting roughly. Bodie looked down at his lover and smiled kissing his face over and over again.

"We'll talk about this when you're ready," he smiled pulling out of Oblio before sliding to the side of him. He pulled Oblio into his arms and sighed in content as sleep pulled at his eyes.

Oblio snuggled closer to his lover drifting into sleep. "Thank you," he whispered kissing the blond one last time before he fell asleep

XXX

A few hours later Oblio was awaken by a rustling noise and realized that he was no longer in the blonde's presents, instead he was in bed alone. He sat up wincing at the pain in his rear and looked around the room to find Bodie putting on his lifeguard uniform. Oblio frowned getting up, wrapping the sheet around his waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked scaring said blond as he turned around to see his half naked, half-awake boyfriend.

"Oh. I, um tried to tell you that I took an extra shift," Bodie said tying his shoe.

"Why, doesn't Emilia have this shift?"

"Yeah I begged her to give it to me; it only took a few favors but, in the end she finally gave it to me. Isn't that awesome?"

"So you traded shifts?"

"No I have mine and hers."

"So you are working overtime?"

"Yeah sorry chopsticks no Friday date night but, hey come to the beach tomorrow around one. I'll have a surprise for you there," Bodie walked over to his lover putting his arms around his slender waist as he kissed his forehead.

"No, I hate the beach, too many people, too much sun and sand. And I hate surprises." Oblio half lied turning his head away from his lover.

"Please Chopsticks."

"No."

"I-I can clear that whole beach out for you a-and I'll get you a new umbrella and a beach towel," Bodie pleaded nudging his head up against his lover's. "Just please come I want to show you something."

Oblio sighed throwing his arms around Bodie's neck, "Fine, but only us two?" He asked, feeling special that Bodie'd do all that for him. They hadn't been on a proper date in weeks and every time Oblio'd suggested that they do something alone Bodie'd say , "Being ne is great how about we do that with Mo and Glitch?" He'd also been taking extra shifts, which was weird because when they'd actually go on dates Oblio was the one who ended up paying the bill.

"Heh, no Glitch and Mo are coming, they need to see it too," Bodie laughed nervously and kissed Oblio one last time before stepping away. "By the way I'm sleeping over at Glitch and Mo's place so don't wait up." Bodie smiled closing the door behind him, leaving Oblio behind. He reopened that door, "Remember one o'clock okay, bye!" Bodie said shutting the door once again.

The special feeling that Oblio had felt had gone away leaving him like everyone else did but, he'd be damned if he let Bodie slip away so easily.


	2. The beach

The darkness skipped across the water, twirling, slipping the sun innuendos and threatening remarks and doing the same to the careless beach in its vicinity. However the beach paid no attention to the remarks, dancing gracefully in the wind making way for the blue haired beauty that strutted, arrogantly onto the beach holding his tented umbrella. Although the light could do no damage to his paled skin at this time of day he would never leave the house without it; in the summer at least.

Soon the wind sang in his ear, brushing tiny gains of sand against his exposed legs and torso. In his other hand he held Bodie's duffel bag, which was supposed to contain something very important. Bodie'd never really mentioned how important the bag was but by the sound of his voice (when he warned Oblio over the phone) and his 'DO NOT LOOK IN THE BAG' sign and warning that Bodie'd given him for the last few days, he was pretty sure it was important.

Truthfully Oblio could care less about what was in the bag if his lover didn't want him to know but, being Bodie he could never quit tell what the blond was really thinking especially with that goofy smile on his face and that constantly jovial mood. To be honest he was a bit curious but, would never disobey Bodie, purposely or intentionally.

Oblio's hips swayed which could easily be detected by the trunks he was wearing (the only thing that he was wearing). They hugged his slight lean, well-toned build, due to all his years of dancing. Although Oblio was at the beach he was late, terribly late but, it didn't matter as far as he knew. As long as he'd made an appearance his boyfriend would be happy enough to treat him to the afternoon alone. But honestly Oblio'd rather spend the evening in the blond lifeguard's presents; no matter what ridiculous nickname he'd come up with for him. He wouldn't admit it but was sure that Bodie see right through him sooner or later.

Lately the blond seemed to be avoiding him, taking extra shifts, canceling their dates, and hanging out with Mo and Glitch more frequently. He also seemed to be very short on money, meaning that Oblio was left to pay the bill for the dates that they actually did go on.

Oblio flipped his hair as the wind forced it sideways. The wind now picked up pace placing gentle sandy kisses all over his body. Instead of darkening his skin the sun now danced across his skin brightened his features slightly. The sun soon found a new interest, kissing the horizon surely welcoming the moon soon enough. As much as the Oblio hated to admit it he actually liked the beach, if he was accompanied by Bodie, who in fear of awkward silence brought Glitch and Mo. In fact it was the place that he'd met Bodie.

Oblio walked closer to the towering life guard station that stood in the middle of the beach that had been empty at the moment. He'd honestly felt bad that Bodie'd cleared out the whole beach because of his enochlophobia (fear of big crowds). Yet he'd arrived more than two hours late, which didn't say much on his part.

Oblio was late due to his own personal reasons in which he'd probably not reveal at the moment which would not enrage Bodie like any normal person. But who's to say Bodie was a normal person, in fact he was anything but and Oblio loved it. He loved his passiveness, coolness, carelessness, and especially his cluelessness. Although Bodie wasn't the brightest, he most certainly wasn't as ignorant as people sought him out to be. In fact he was very smart; he just . . . spoke his mind . . . without thinking first. Another one of Bodie's features that Oblio simply adored.

As he approached the lifeguard station he saw it. Oblio walked closer to make sure he wasn't dreaming when he saw Bodie crawling out of the water hauling something after him that looked like. . .

'Glitch!' Oblio thought

The blond glistened in the sun as water rippled down his perfectly tanned skin. He looked tired yet somewhat god like with the sun hitting his bleached hair and tanned body in just the right places. But no, his hair was not its usual shade of blond instead it was tainted with red gushing from multiple places. He was bleeding horrendously.

Oblio'd finally gathered the strength or courage to run, dropping the umbrella in the process. And at this time Bodie'd gotten Glitch out of the water and away for the begging waves. He laid Glitch down on the damp sand and touched his head, staring at the red metallic liquid on his hand that was now gushing out of his head. He snickered, smiling lightly at his stained hand.

'Man Chopsticks is gonna kill me. . ." He thought. Perhaps he hadn't quit yet found out that Oblio'd have to wait in line. But there was no time to think. He quickly flipped Glitch over onto his back and tilted his head up slightly, and then he pinched the boy's nose and brought his lips up to the stilled teen. It took all of what Bodie had not faint right then and there. He had to save Glitch.

Oblio ran faster now, as fast as he'd ever ran, kicking up sand in each and every direction, still on the other side of the beach.

After a few more attempts Bodie placed his hands (one on top of the other) between Glitch's nipples and began to push down on his chest. He put his ear to Glitch's mouth. Nothing. Then to his chest. There was still a slight drumming tone that could one be detected in death silence. Bodie repeated this process three more time; first tilting Glitch's head, pinching his nose, and blowing into his mouth.

Finally Glitch coughed up the water, shaking terribly. He gasped for air looking up at his savior wide-eyed.

"B-Bodie what hap- Arg!" Glitch panted trying to sit up immediately wincing at the pinch in his abdomen.

"Y-you're okay G. . ." Bodie panted finally collapsing into the sand beside Glitch.

"Bee. . . Bee. . . Get up!" The boy yelled sitting up dismissing the pain and shaking the blond, lifeguard.

Oblio slid over to Glitch quickly snatching his bloody boyfriend up into the safety of his arms. He placed Bodie into his lap not paying attention to Glitch.

Next came Mo who gasped at the sight of his slightly damaged boyfriend. Mo quickly disregarded his reaction and dropped to ice cream. He ran to Glitch's side checking the teen for any life threatening scars. Once he saw that Glitch only had a few scratches he squeezed the boy who couldn't even sit up or breathe correctly.

Mo quickly pulled Glitch's inhaler out of his pocket. It was the spare that he took everywhere. When Glitch had had his first random asthma attack in Mo presents he become powerless and could only rush the boy to the hospital. The place he dreaded since the day he was born.

He held the inhaler to the boy's lips and pushed down on it. The teen quickly inhaled the gas and was now taking deep breaths, gripping Mo's shoulder tightly. Mo stared at the boy whose breathing was now under control. He was okay and breathing.

But he wished that he could say the same for Bodie.


	3. Don't take my Sun away

Oblio tapped his boyfriend's cheek calling his name faintly, trying to maintain his composure.

"What happened?" Oblio asked coldly, as his eyes remained glued to his boyfriend.

"I-I. . . Don't know," Mo confessed squeezing Glitch tighter. Sleep pulled at the youngest boy's eyes as he began to blink more and more lowering his eyelids each time. Mo tapped on the teen's face trying to keep him awake; afraid that if he fell asleep this time, he might not wake up.

"When I left to get some ice cream Bee was teaching Glitch how ta surf," Mo continued. Glitch clung to Mo shivering uncontrollably as the cool wind blew over his pale skin. Mo put his jacket on the shivering, half naked boy.

"And. . .?" Oblio said impatiently.

Mo star ed at the emotionless dancer. He could see the pain in his eyes. And that said something considering the fact that this was Oblio that they were worried about. Even worse he wasn't there to help or save Bodie and he couldn't even explain what had happened.

"Me and Bodie were surfing and. . ." He witness took a deep breath, "he fell off of his surf board and bumped his head on the reef." Glitch never took his eyes off of Mo's chest, afraid to look the other two dancers in the eye.

Oblio stared at the ocean. The reef was about a mile out, which meant that Bodie'd swam that long and fast to get Glitch to shore, with a concussion.

"Then explain why he was your savior." Oblio retorted unable to believe what his friend had just told him. Bodie was a professional surfer; he'd never fall off of his surf board so easily unless there was a reason.

Glitch's eyes burned as he squeezed Mo's arm trying to get the rest of his story out.

"I-I. . . I'm so sorry." The boy cried burying his face in Mo's chest shielding him from the other two dancers.

Oblio's finally left his boyfriend to examine Glitch for further details that the boy might have been leaving out. He went from head to toe trying to find something different about the boy. When Oblio'd gotten to Glitch's ankle he starred at it intensely. It was bright pink with tiny red scars to match, as if something grabbed his ankle.

Glitch pulled his ankle back quickly, meeting Oblio's gaze and dropping it as he looked away. Mo picked the boy up.

"Mo I'm ok-"

"C'mon I called an ambulance. We need to get Bee to a hospital fast, and we can't have you holdin' us back." Mo announced.

Oblio nodded quickly throwing one of Bodie's arms around his shoulder and helping him up. Mo saw Oblio's struggle to help the lifeguard up and looked down at Glitch.

Glitch glanced up at Mo, "I can walk."

Mo nodded knowing that that was Glitch's way of saying go help Oblio out. Mo slowly set the boy down in to his feet, quickly helping Oblio with Bodie as he threw the blonde's other arm around his shoulder and started to walk as quickly as possible.

Glitch began to walk immediately hissing when he put all of his weight on to the ankle.

The other two dancers looked back at him.

"I'm okay." Glitch smiled nervously. He was not okay, he was had a migraine and was pretty sure that he was bleed internally but, Bodie was worse and he did not want to take any attention away from the one who needed it most. So he settled of limping.

They were in the middle of the beach now and still had a lot of ground to cover. Mo continued to tap Bodie's face and called his name ever so softly.

"He cannot hear you and will not wake up," Oblio said hoping that he himself wasn't right. He couldn't give himself hope at the moment. People like that were ignorant and weak and never got what they wanted. Oblio on the other hand never asked for anything until now.

Soon the paramedics were on the beach rushing to Bodie's help. The men's attempt to pry Bodie from his boyfriend's arms was not successful.

"Aoi you have to let Bee go," Glitch told Oblio as the men struggled to get the blond away, trying to set him on the stretcher. Oblio adamantly refused to listen to anybody besides the voice in his head that told him not to let go. He didn't trust anybody (especially people in the medical field) with that life of his boyfriend or the life of anybody of his loved ones for that matter. It tore him apart thinking that they'd take the one that he'd learned to love most away from him. It felt as though he was Alice and they were taking his wonderland away from him.

"He'll be okay," Mo reassured Oblio. Though he couldn't help but feel the exact same was that Oblio did. As a single tear drop slid down Oblio's face he let go. This didn't necessarily mean that he trusted them, or the fact that he thought that they could do a better job than he could; it only meant that he was giving up. Giving up on himself. He could never care for Bodie as much as Bodie cared for him and he knew that.

"Looks like this guy isn't the only one who needs a hospital," the man gestured to Glitch's ankle as the other paramedics ran Bodie to the ambulance.

The nurse stared at glitch, "Oh, sweetie we need to get you to a hospital too, look at your head and that ankle." Glitch touched his head and looked back at his blood stained hand. He knew he wasn't bleeding it was probably from Bodie giving him mouth to mouth.

"Oh no I'm okay." Glitch reassured the woman as the held up his hands in defense and stepped back. He hissed as he stepped on his sore ankle and bent down to hold it.

The man frowned as he stepped over to Glitch. Only to be stopped by Mo who stood in his way. The man frowned at Mo but, Mo's face was ten times worse. Glitch rolled his eyes, as much as he loved Mo and knew Mo loved him, he could care less about what Mo thought was good for him and when Glitch knew what was good for himself.

"Mo it's okay," Glitch said limped around Mo. The man picked Glitch up and ran him to the other ambulance.

Now both dancers stood there worried to death about their loved one's. Of course one of the dance didn't have to worry about the other coming out alive or not.


	4. Hospital Bills

Oblio busted thought the hospital doors slamming his hands on the desk as the lady look up at him strangely.

"Brandon 'Bodie' Walker." He said quickly letting his accent get the best of him at the moment.

The lady stared at him as she began to type something on the computer.

"Room 58, fifth floor," she said.

Oblio ran to the stairs leaving Mo behind.

He jogged up the stairs pushing though the people. He pushed open the door to see a poor broken Bodie and Glitch by his bed side.

Bodie now have a giant bandage wrapped around his head several times and his right arm and left leg in casts.

"Chopsticks ya' made it," Bodie greeted Oblio as he stood in the doorway.

Oblio stood in the door way in shock. Never did he think he'd ever hear that beautiful voice again. At this point Oblio'd finally lost his composure and jumped blond squeezing him in his grip. Oblio cried out loud.

"Whoa don't let your make up run chopsticks," Bodie teased.

Bodie tried not to hiss when his lover squeezed him.

"You are okay," Oblio said loosening his grip on Bodie only to look him in the eyes. Bodie laughed as he touched the Oblio's face he kissed his lover smiling as brightly as he always did.

"Yep I'm okay and breathing so no need to worry Chopsticks," Bodie reassured his lover kissing him gently.

"I am sorry. I should have never have been late and I-mfph-"

The blunnet was cut off by his lover lips. He melted under Bodies lips happy to feel them upon his own once again. Oblio sighed in relief licking Bodie's chapped lips. Bodie took the hint and opened up as the kiss became more heated.

Not wanting to interrupt their make out session Glitch sat there awkwardly.

Mo opened the door to Bodie's room slowly. Oblio quickly pulled back blushing as he wiped his swollen lips.

Bodie only laughed at Oblio's shyness and looked over at Mo. Although he was mad at the B-boy for interrupting his make out session with Oblio he was happy to see Mo again. "Hey ducky," Bodie said teasing Mo with the racial nickname that he had given him.

"Hey Bee good ta' see you up," Mo look around the room,"Yo have you guys seen. . . Glitch! Where were you, you were supposed to be on the second floor in bed resting!"

"I didn't want to be too far away far Bee," Glitch explained holding Bodie's hand. The boy had a few bandages on his face. Nothing as bad as Bodie's injuries.

Mo sighed, "How are you anyways Bee?"

"The nurse said I got a conjunction," the blond smiled.

"A concussion." Oblio corrected.

"And said I need a transition."

"A transfusion."

"Bet you won't miss correcting me all the time huh Chopsticks?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oblio asked.

Bodie smiled realizing that he had slipped up, "nothing."

Mo walked over to the opposite side of the bed where glitch was. He smiled at the boy and sat down next to him grabbing the same hand that Glitch was holding on to.

"So what about you Gee?"

"Just a sprained ankle, some broken fingers, and bit of internal bleeding, but I'll be fine." Glitch smiled nervously.

"Man those waves were rough today, huh G?" Bodie laughed, he sounded a bit worn out.

"Yeah you bet," Glitch smiled again, "Thanks again Bee you saved my but back there."

"No problem G, that's what I do."

Oblio noticed how tired Bodie look and said: "Maybe you should be going back to sleep, you look like you need your rest."

Bodie shook his head still smiling as brightly as the day he'd met Oblio. "I'm fine besides I want to be up as long as possible."

Not wanting to displease his lover Oblio nodded 'In the end I was the reason why Brandon is in this situation.' Oblio thought as he wiped another tear away.

"I got your bag Bee," Mo smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Awesome." The blond choked out. "Can you give it to chopsticks?"

Mo nodded as he handed that bag to Oblio. Oblio looked up at Bodie curiously.

"Open it." Bodie said as he closed his eyes.

Oblio did as his lover told him and opened the bag. He pulled out a box of chocolate, two bouquets of flowers and tiny blue case.

Oblio gasped as Bodie opened his eyes and took the tiny box away from him to open it.

"I hope you're not gonna say yes out of pity, but do you think that we should try this marriage thing?" Bodie asked opening the box revealing the miniature rock.

Oblio starred at the ring in disbelief. "This is why you have been avoiding me?"

"Not necessarily avoiding but yes. So what do you say?"

Oblio blushed.

"Aw c'mon chopsticks this is my dying wish. We don't have all day."

Glitch choked, smiling nervously on the verge of tears.

Oblio on the other, snorted, grinning at Bodie,"Yes."

Said Bodie smiled brightly, "Awesome!" He threw his arms in the air immediately hissing in pain.

"Should we plan the wedding?" Mo asked.

Glitch shook his head hiccupping and crying uncontrollably he squeezed Bodie's hand tightly as his face became more pink and puffy.

"B-Bodie you have to-" He began unable to be understood by anyone in the room except Bodie.

"I will," Bodie cut him off squeezing Glitch hand just as tight.

On the other side of the blonde's bed Oblio was crying as he slipped on his ring. "Are you sure you are okay. You swam for a mile."

"Yeah, what's wrong chopsticks Gee did tell what happened and I'm pretty sure I'm okay."

"Well I didn't. . ."

"So you didn't tell us tha' whole story?" Mo asked curiously with a hint of anger.

Glitch began to hiccup uncontrollably once again this time burying his face in Bodie's shirt. Mo and Oblio looked at each other questionably as Bodie began to sooth the crying boy

"It's okay G just tell them."

Glitch nodded.


	5. A waved widow

~Flashback~

The sun was at its peak, avoiding the horizon as it kissed the skin of the only three people on the beach.

"Aw man Oblio's late, I wanted to see the look on his face," Glitch whined sitting on his beach towel in nothing but his characteristically green trunks.

"It's okay Gee, he'll be here in a bit," Bodie said finally finishing setting his and Oblio's spots, "For the time being how about I teach you two how to surf?"

"Awesome!" Glitch said grabbing the surf board that Bodie'd brought him earlier that day. He then grabbed Mo's hand and pulled him towards the water. "C'mon Momo let's go!"

"Uh...No thanks the water is no place for a person like me," Mo frowned as both Glitch and Bodie snickered.

"I'm going ta' go get some ice cream. Be careful Gee and watch Bodie." Mo smiled kissing the temple of his lover. Glitch smiled as Mo walked away

Bodie frowned," Whatever you say ducky!" He smirked.

Mo looked back frowning at the blond then continued to walk.

"So what are we gonna do first, some exercises?" Bodie asked leaning up against his surfboard.

"Na, let's just hit the waves!" Glitch said running towards the ocean.

"No Glitch wait! We have to learn-"

"C'mon Bee I'm more of a kinesthetic learner anyways," Glitch winked running into the water.

"Oh that makes sense," Bodie shrugged walking towards the water.

Soon they were more than mile out sea siting on their surfboards awaiting the perfect wave.

"This is booooooooaaaaaaaarrrring," Glitch whined.

"Real mature Vriska," Bodie commented.

"Hey I'm no-"

"Dude, that wave," Bodie cut him off, "we have to ride it. Hurry up!" Bodie said lying on his stomach and rowing himself with both arms. "Now when the wave comes just stand up and balance."

Glitch smirked, "Just stand up and balance?"

"Yep that's all there is to it at least I think so."

"You're not gonna do that feel the wave BS?"

"Naw man I'm not that type of surfer."

"Alright then piece of cake." Glitch looked back as the large wave approached them. He gulped staring at the monstrous wave and kept paddling. The wave came closer bring them up higher and higher.

"Now stand up!" Bodie yelled over the roaring waters.

Glitch obeyed Bodie standing up quickly and holding up his arms. He did it. He was surfing.

"There you go, now be careful were getting closer to the reef," Bodie warned.

Glitch smiled as the water whipped across his face and torso.

'No wonder Bodie loves to surf, this is amazing, 'Glitch thought he zoned out for a bit just taking in the sheer beauty of the moment.

"Glitch watch out!" Bodie yelled but I was too late. The wave had already rejected Glitch's first attempt and flip him off of the surfboard.

Glitch blinked and the next thing he knew he was under the water. The boy held his breath looking under water he quickly jerked his head from left to right and began to swim towards the surface hitting his arm on a rock hard surface in the process. The boy gasped but still held his breath. He continued to try to swim toward the surface immediately regretting his attempt when he was forced back down. He looked down at his foot which seemed to be tangled in some kind of net and was suck to the reef. Glitch pulled on his leg once again gasping at the pain he felt. He pulled again running out of air. He flailed his arms towards the surface which was about ten feet above him. Once again he hit his arm on the reef wincing at the pain. He curled his toes and with his last breath of air he gave it once last pull and failed. Glitch began to breathe letting the water fill his lungs as he remained a decoration for the reef and floated there lifelessly.

On the surf Bodie laughed as he pushed his hair out of his face when he'd made it to the surface. "Whoa that was some wipe out huh Glitch? Hope your board's okay," Bodie smiled looking around for his green eyed friend. "Yo Glitch, where are you?" He said partly to himself. He was about fifteen feet from the reef but could still see the pieces of Glitch's surfboard. 'Oh no!' The lifeguard immediately swam towards the reef calling Glitch's name over the roaring waves.

"Glitch! Glitch!"

Bodie held on to the reef putting his head under water looking around for any sign of Glitch. There he saw the lifeless decoration floating closely to the reef. The lifeguard came up for another breath of air and dove right back under swimming as fast as he could. He frowned once he reached the boy wondering how he could drown in a place like this. Then he pulled on the boy realizing that he was stuck. Bodie immediately got to work swimming in between the boy that the reef. He worked on the net rubbing it up against the reef. The waves became more and more forceful pushing the blonde's head into the reef harshly several times, releasing blood little by little. Bodie rubbed faster finally releasing the boy as his head was forced into the jagged reef one more time, this time was the harshest of all emitting the most blood by far. Bodie grabbed the boy and once again the water forced the blond in the reef, causing his arm to be forced onto the reef. He cursed under his breath and began to swim to surface hitting his leg on the reef in the process. Bodie took deep breaths and looked down at Glitch who was still as lifeless as he was before. Said lifeguard took a deep breath and began to swim despite his concession and several broken bones.

"Hang in there Glitch you'll be okay I promise." Were the some of the last word Bodie said before he left the reef.

~Present~

"And then I pulled Glitch out of the water and gave him CPR . . . then I blacked out."

Silence consumed the room.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied. I was just. . ." Glitch and began to cry once again.

"It's okay Gee I mean Bodie's fine and that all that matters," Mo said as Oblio nodded.

Glitch died at that moment covering his mouth and looking at Bodie.

"Okay, okay." Bodie said, "I've got something to say."

At this moment all eyes were on his. No because he said that but because he was not smiling anymore.

"Glitch is not the only one who lied." Bodie sighed smiling nervously.

"What do you mean, you are okay? Right?" Mo asked.

"I wish I was," Bodie smiled.

-Chapter 5-

"I wish I was," Bodie smiled

Oblio frowned, "What do you mean?"

Bodie sighed, "I've lost too much blood, and they can't find enough blood for my blood type. . . Sooo..."

"No! You can't. . ." Oblio stopped both Bodie and himself. He buried his head in the nook of his lover's neck.

Bodie kissed Oblio repetitively as he rubbed his back.

"There are so many. . . I am sorry. . . This is my fault. . . I should have come. . ."

"Chopsticks, stop no one has ever gotten far blaming themselves. . . At least I don't think so, but don't blame yourself you didn't do it. It's not your fault that I'm d-"

"Do not stay it. Do not say that as if you don't care! You love life!"

"And I love you. But you see chop- Oblio I'm selfish."

"Wha-"

"If I'm dying today and I get to see you care for me as much as you are now, I'll die happily. No regrets at all."

"But I already lo-"

"I know you do but, you never show it and it gets to me but, seeing you like this for a guy like me. . . Makes me want to die right here and now."

Oblio hugged the lifeguard he began to cry more than he's ever done. "So you lied?"

"Only for the sake of seeing and keeping that beautiful smile on your face," Bodie said hugging him back. He voice became softer and softer as his heart rate began to slow down.

"N-no you can't die. I can... We have the same blood type I can do the-"

"Yeah I know but, that's too much blood, you'd die."

"You jerk! Why are you so selfless! I don't care. I want you to live. If I cannot live with you I will die."

Bodie simply laughed, "Chopsticks despite these injuries... This has been the best day... Of my life.. I got to surf... Safe a life... Eat this awesome hospital food... And best of all I got married to the most wonderful person in the world." Bodie smiled holding his hand up to Oblio's face. "If this wasn't the best day ever... I'm sorry... And I'm sorry that I lied.. I just wanted you all... For myself... And please forget about me." He grabbed Oblio's hand taking the ring off of his finger.

"N-no give it back!" Oblio yelled reaching for his treasure.

Bodie laughed again. That beautiful laugh. "No."

Oblio froze. This was the first time Bodie'd ever said no to him.

Oblio sniffed looking at Bodie, "Please it's the only thing I'll have to remember you." Oblio whispered.

"No. Why would you want to I'm probably the worst husband in the world. Asking you to marry me and then widowing you in ten minutes."

"I do not care! So please give it back."

"No..." Bodie laughed, "And if you ever I mean ever do anything to yourself when I'm gone I'll never forgive you."

Oblio blinked.

Bodie turned over to Glitch and Mo, "Glitch, Mo, please watch Oblio." He ordered. Both nodded in unison as tears filled their eyes.

Bodie looked back towards Oblio. He touched Oblio's hair bringing him closer and into a kiss full of passion and desire.

A farewell kiss.

"Forget me because you were too good for me in the beginning... I love you Obli," Bodie whispered.

"It's Oblio," Oblio corrected him.

"There you go. Bye Oblio. I love you... I love you... I... Love y-" Bodie paused as the beeps were silent and the only sound in the room was just a low monotone coming from 'the'.

"I love you too," Oblio cried kissing the corps. He grabbed the ring back and slid it onto his finger. "And that is why I'll never forget you. I love you too much." Oblio stopped himself from breaking down. He was proud of himself and disappointed in himself at the same time. For one he was happy that he'd actually let someone in over these last couple of years, but in the end he paid the ultimate piece and that was one that he had not been ready for. Now he was alone and would possibly never be able to get as close to anyone as he had Bodie as long as he lived.

The simple fact was that people thought that he didn't care at all when in reality he cared too much.


End file.
